


Runaway Rabbit

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: schooldays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Raffles searches for Bunny when he goes missing from school.





	Runaway Rabbit

With a raspy call of ‘enter’, Raffles opened the door to the room of his housemaster and took a seat opposite the elderly man.

“Ah, there you are Raffles.” The man glanced at his pupil through his small, round spectacles perched on his nose. “I’ve had a request from Mr. Thompson of the lower form, something about one of the boys disappearing from his bed.”

Raffles couldn’t believe the attitude of the man— or rather he could believe it— but damn well didn’t understand it. Bunny Manders was missing and the housemaster acted as though a dog had merely sprinted across the gardens.

“Manners isn’t it?” he asked.

“Manders, Sir. Bun…I mean Harry Manders.”

“Your fag, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So, what do you propose to do about it, Raffles? We can’t go searching for every irresponsible runaway.”

“I propose,” Raffles began through gritted teeth, averting his eyes from the man’s expensive fob watch which dangled by his waistcoat, “I propose to look for him if I have your permission.”

The man laughed. “You’ve never asked my permission before to go off galivanting.”

“Well don’t worry, Sir, I won’t bother again.” He rose to his feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should like to get out there straight away and find him.”

“I suppose it would be dreadfully tiresome to explain this to the governors, not to mention the parents of the boy. Any reason why the little chap absconded?”

“I’m sure you’re aware that in a place like this there could be a number of reasons. Good day, Sir.” Raffles smirked, spun on his heels and made his way out of the door.

As he exited the room, he collided with a boy from the lower form. 

“Raffles? I say, Raffles?”

Raffles peered down at the tubby, bespectacled boy and smiled. “What is it?”

“I’m Hoppo, a friend of Bunny. I’d like to offer my services to your search if I may.”

“Alright. I’ll gather a few of the boys from the upper sixth and you can tag along. I’ve spoken to my housemaster of the arrangements and the head has given permission. We’ll need to get out as soon as we can so we can cover a large distance before darkness.” He stared down at the rotund teenager. “Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up?”

“Yes, I’ll give it my jolly well best shot. I know why Bunny’s run off,” he said as he followed Raffles to meet the other school-boys in the dormitory.  


Raffles spoke to Hoppo as he walked. “Someone’s picking on him, I should imagine. He’s a sensitive chap but he’s very determined when he wants to be.”

“He socked old Dawkins in the chops when he called him a pretty pansy! Raffles, it was marvellous!”

“It was Bunny that split that boy’s lip? Saw the fellow this morning, what a mess. Good on the old Bunny. So why did he take off if he was the victor?”

“Well it was in the heat of the moment, I think. He told me before lights out that he was terrified of repercussions. He sat there shaking, worried he was going to be murdered by the boy Dawkins fagged for.”

“How’d he get out?”

“He must have got out of the window. Perhaps he had a rope?”

Raffles could’ve kicked himself. Of course, Bunny used the rope he would use himself whenever he escaped from the school to go into the village for mischief. But he knew his fag, knew he’d want to find somewhere quiet, somewhere to brood or write, away from people and trouble.

“I’ll take the trail through the trees and to the river, Hoppo, and you go with Etheridge and Quinn and head west. We’ll meet back at the school by darkness. If no sign, the housemaster will be forced to contact Bunny’s father.”

Raffles knew he had to find Bunny first. They got along well and he sincerely wanted to help him. He was only disappointed that Bunny hadn’t come to him for help and asked for some protection from the bullies.

…

Walking for what felt like days, Raffles made his way alone through the countryside, further and further away from the school until his legs were aching and he recognised not a single sight. He was sure Bunny would head for the river but daylight was soon to fade and if he was not there, he knew he should head back and try again the next day. Whether he’d listen to his own logic was another matter. He’d stolen a lantern from the store room so if night fell, he still had a chance. He wouldn’t leave Bunny to fend for himself should night fall.

Having no success on the north side of the river, Raffles attempted walking across the stepping stones that led to the other side. A few yards away there was a bridge. It looked familiar to him, though he didn’t recall being there before. He thought for a moment and remembered a basic sketch drawn by Bunny and a poetic description in verse of the very scene in front of him. Focusing his eyes, he realised there was indeed a figure sitting precariously on the edge of the bridge, legs dangling over the side.

Putting on a sprint, he found his way there and walked slowly toward the figure. It was indeed Bunny. He sat quietly beside him, trying not to startle his little rabbit.

“I hope you’re not planning to jump,” Raffles said softly.

Bunny wasn’t surprised to see him there. “No, just sitting.”

“There’s a rumour going around the school that you socked old Dawkins and judging by his swollen lip I’d say it was very much true.”

“I didn’t mean to do it, Raffles. Are they very mad? Are they going to expel me?”

“No, don’t be silly. If they kicked out every boy for fighting, there’d be no one left. Dawkins refused to say who did it, he’s not a tell-tale -tit, though it’s pretty obvious it was you.”

“But they’ll get me, Raffles.”

“Who will?”

“His cousin, or his master, or friends, anyone wanting revenge.”

“Well I shan’t let that happen, you silly Rabbit. If they got to you, who would be my fag?” He laughed.

Bunny wiped the tears from his tired eyes. “Do I have to go back, Raffles?”

Raffles smirked. “No, you can live among the trees if you like, Bunny. I can see you now, war paint on your freckled cheeks, hunting for your supper, dangling from a vine like a schoolboy adventurer.”

“Don’t tease me, Raffles. I mean it, I’m not ever going back.”

Raffles sighed. “Well, what is the plan then? How much food have you even got with you?”

Peering down at his meagre possessions, Bunny threw an apple core over the bridge. “Well I ate already.” He then held up a tin. “I’ve got this for later.”

“One tin? One tin?” Raffles looked around. “Where’s your penknife to open it?”

“Oh blast, in all the chaos and hurry I forget all about that.”

“Dear god, Bunny. One apple and a tin you can’t get into. What a feast you shall have!”

Bunny turned away. “Well if you’re going to make fun of me! If I did have any food, I wouldn’t share it with you anyway.”

After placing an arm around Bunny’s shoulder, Raffles threw a stone into the water below where it caused ripples. “I recognised this place from your verses, you know? You have a wonderful way of describing things, Bunny.”

“But not for survival clearly.” Bunny laughed and looked into Raffles’ eyes. “You knew where to come because of my stupid verses?”

“They’re not stupid, they’re you. Your verses are unique.”

“You’ve read them, Raffles?”

“Only the ones you allowed me to. You have a talent for words where you don’t have one for planning ahead. I mean, Bunny, you don’t have any money with you.”

“No, I’ve never been good with money.”

“I also don’t think you’re just scared of reprisals, my little Rabbit. I think you’re tired of the bullying.”

“Do you get tired of things, Raffles?”

He shrugged. “I don’t let it bother me. People think what they think. One day you’ll live life your own way and none of this will matter.”

“But you’ll soon be gone from the school and I’ve ages left!”

“True.”

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Raffles stretched his arms. “Alright, let’s not talk about the school or what you’re going to do. Let’s just sit here for a bit and relax. It’s getting dark. I think we should shelter under the trees. I had the foresight to bring a blanket.”

“You always think of everything, Raffles.”

With a pat on the shoulder, Raffles ushered Bunny under the tree and placed a blanket around him. Bunny tried not to show he appreciated the masculine Raffles smell that came with the material.

“I’ll get to lighting a fire,” Raffles said, taking out his box of matches.

“I can help. I am your fag after all.”

…

Sitting by the glow of a roaring fire as darkness fell around them, Bunny let out a yawn.

“This is actually quite nice,” he said, snuggling under the blanket.

“Hmm?” Raffles was half-asleep, his eyes closed, weary from the day of walking. “Go to sleep Bunny, we’ve got a long trip in the morning.”

“I told you I wasn’t going back.”

With that, Raffles’ eyes sprung open. “You wouldn’t leave me fagless would you? Be realistic, old chap. You can’t live out here and you can’t go home to your parents. I’m afraid you’ll have to go back.”

Bunny folded his arms. “Alright. But one day maybe we won’t have to follow all these rules.”

With a chuckle, Raffles reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. “Yes, I agree with you.” He lit the cigarette on the fire and took a puff. He laughed as he caught a glimpse of Bunny’s wide-eyed expression.

“Can I have a puff?”

Raffles smirked. “Alright have a blow on this.”

He handed him the cigarette and Bunny took a much-needed drag. “Sweet relief. Have you got any whiskey?”

“Cheeky fellow.” He pulled out a small hip flask from his coat pocket. “Nabbed this from the headmaster’s rooms. Only a few sips, you little beggar.”

Bunny drank more than a few sips and then wiped his mouth. “That will help me be braver, won’t it?”

“I must say I think you’re a brave little cuss already. Socking Dawkins, heading into the night on your own little adventure. I thought you lived your adventures on the page, Bunny, oh how wrong I was.”

“I was terrified before you arrived. It’s easier to be on an adventure when it’s with two.”

Raffles took a drag of the cigarette. “I suppose you’re right.”

“You’ve aided and abetted me, Raffles. Instead of taking me directly back, you’ve assisted me. You could say we’re partners in crime, criminals on the run.”

“How vivid your imagination is, my dear fellow. You’re supposed to be asleep.”

Bunny looked up at Raffles and watched him as he took another long drag from his cigarette. How perfect he looked to him with the wavy black hair falling into his face and the blue eyes that held so much maturity but also a hint of wickedness. They sparkled and drew him in like a moth to the flame. He knew he’d have to face reality soon and get back to the school but he didn’t want the evening to end. With Raffles by his side, he’d have felt quite content to stay there forever.

“Bunny, go to sleep.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I can hear you thinking.”

Bunny laughed. “Oh alright.” He looked at Raffles again, noticing he was only wearing a thin coat and scarf. “Would you like to share this blanket?”

“No, no, that’s for you. The fire’s keeping me warm enough. How would it look if I took you back to the school with icicles dripping from your nose?”

“I’m sorry for putting you in danger, Raffles.”

“Nonsense my boy, don’t worry. Where would life be without an element of danger?”

“What’s the time?” Bunny asked as he closed his eyes.

Raffles reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the housemaster’s fob-watch. “It’s a long time ‘til morning. Go to sleep Bunny!”


End file.
